Packie McReary
Patrick "Packie" McReary is an Irish-American gangster who is the Underboss of the McReary crime family in New York City, although he was formerly an associate of Elizabeta Torres and her drug-dealing operation in The Bronx. McReary is currently the acting Don of the McReary Family because his brother Gerald McReary is imprisoned, and ran operations from his home in Corona, Queens. However, he moved to Los Angeles in 2013 and worked with Trevor Phillips and Michael De Santa. Biography McReary was born in 1979 in Corona, Queens, one of five children. He is the brother of Gerald McReary, the boss of the Irish Mob; the late Derrick McReary, the deceased Kate McReary; and police chief Francis McReary, who aspired to become police Commissioner. McReary was abused by his father, but beat him to a pulp when he tried to molest Gerry, and when Gerry was in the juvenile delinquent program, his father broke his plate, as Patrick's dad was vicious and angry. Patrick rarely saw his family together except for going to church and to Sunday dinners at the McReary Residence in Corona, and Derrick enlisted in the Provisional IRA in 1992, fighting in The Troubles in Ireland. Packie worked with Gerry, who ran the McReary crime family, which ruled Hell's Kitchen as well as parts of Queens, especially the neighborhood of Astoria, where they owned the Astoria Beer Gardens, as well as Lucky Winkles. McReary was the Underboss, managing family affairs from the front as the street boss, while Gerald made the decisions. McReary soon became involved with Elizabeta Torres's cartel in The Bronx and attended cocaine deals on her behalf, and was nearly assassinated in a botched deal with the Spanish Lords gang in 2008 in South Bronx. In that deal, he became acquainted with Niko Bellic, who had met Torres through his cousin Roman Bellic's connections in order to find some work. Packie McReary and Bellic went on to ambush a shipment of pharmaceutical drugs that were delivered to NYC for the New York Triads, a Russian seaborne shipment, an Ancelotti deal, frame the Albanians for the murders of Anthony Spoleto and Frankie Garone, and rob the Bank of Liberty, stealing $1,000,000. McReary became a friend of his, going out for drinks often, but also, visiting the Astoria Beer Gardens for a game of darts, which McReary usually won; he said that it was "an Irishman's game". Packie also oversaw the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti in order to get a deal with Giovanni Ancelotti, who would exchange Ray Bulgarin's diamonds for Gracie; the deal was botched, as Bulgarin's men stormed the exchange and the diamonds were stolen, while Ancelotti got his girl back. McReary later attended Roman Bellic's wedding, where his sister was gunned down by Jimmy Pegorino in a drive-by shooting, so Packie hung out with Niko more often, as his sister was dead, Gerry was in jail, Derrick was killed by a hitman sent by Francis, and Francis was a cop. However, Bellic was secretly responsible for the murders of several Irish gangsters in Downtown Manhattan, acting as a vigilante for the NYPD to get money from the dead bodies. Eventually, McReary left New York City, not knowing what ever happened to Niko Bellic in the years that followed their meeting. In 2013, Patrick McReary moved to Los Angeles with his few remaining mob associates and robbed a drug store in Compton with a friend. However, his friend had neglected to bring a getaway car to the drug store, so nearby fellow criminal Trevor Phillips jacked a silver jeep and the two piled in, and they shook off the police. Trevor dropped him off at a Pillbox Hill alley, and Patrick paid him $1,000 or his help. He agreed to help him in a heist if he needed him. In the raid on the FBI Headquarters, the heist team (led by Phillips' friend Michael De Santa) went in as firefighters, and McReary was injured by an explosion but ultimately survived. Category:McReary Category:Irish Category:Mobsters Category:Torres Category:1979 births Category:Americans